Zzyxx
by DragonFairy1175
Summary: Now that the battle between the demons are over they need to lock them securley away and to do taht they need 4 more eternals.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any thing Brandon Mull does

Kendra awoke with a start. Her worst nightmare had come up in her dream again. She hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in a whole week because of this nightmare. It was from when they were at Wymroost. They all saw the dragons coming to attack them and then over and over Gavin, changed into Navroag. Then she ran away and got to the narrow rock corridor and Navroag burnt the knapsack. She never allowed herself to get past there the memory of it all being horrible.

She looked at her nightstand, it was 9:15. "I better go get some breakfast" she thought. She walked down the stairs to see her grandparents, brother and parents eating pancakes. "Hey sweety," said her mom.

"Mornin'. Got any pancakes left ?"she asked.

"No but I'll go make some for you." replied her Mom. Her mom got up and left to go to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see her brother downstairs already. When they defeated the demons and her family had moved to Fablehaven they had to put a few extra rooms on the house. So her grand parents agreed to let her have a new room. Seth had kept the attic room and she moved to her grandparents old room. Her grandparents went on the main level with her parents. Then they had all been fixing up the old manor for her Grandma and Grandpa Larson to move into.

Then while she was waiting for her pancakes the doorbell rang. Her grandma stood up to get the door she said,"You have your food, eat it while its still hot I'll get the door."

She walked to the door wandering who would come this early in the morning. She reached out to open the door pulled it out and screamed. "Hey Kendra" he said.

"Bracken!" she said as she rushed into his arms."what are you doing here I thought you were rebuilding your mothers kingdom?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Then stay here while I go get ready and feel free to get some pancakes. Ill be back in a minute."

She ran up the stairs and into her new room. Her grandparents had a really big closet. She selected a orange and red spaghetti strap sun dress for the warm summer day. She ran over to her vanity and threw on some light pink eyeshadow and light red lipstick .Then she got here favorite pair of sandals and a pink shawl and ran back down the stairs.

When she got to the kitchen Bracken and Seth were talking about different magical creatures. She rolled her eyes walked over to Bracken and said, "Ready?"

"Ya lets go," he replied. They walked out the door and started down the new path to the pavilion. When Graulus the demon got out he had destroyed every thing so her grandparents thought it would be nice to change things up a little so they made a stone path to the pavilion and the new and more beautiful Fairy Queen Shrine.

When the fairy queen started rebuilding her shrines she started with the Fablehaven one then went to the Wymroost one.

Now that Kendra was Fairy kind the Queen knew should need to make it easier for Kendra to get to the shrine and for Bracken to get off the little island since she did not want either one to get drowned by naiads. So She put a magic bridge up that you had to now the magic words for. The password is "open" in the ancient fairy tongue.

When they got there they went to the new and more spectacular opening in the hedge. Then they went to the pool half way between the boat shed and the new tennis court newel and Doren had asked for.

Bracken touched the big bolder and said the password, "Shiet".Then a beautiful golden bridge a appeared.

Just when they were about walk over it Vern ran up to Kendra and asked "Have you thought about my offer to play tennis tonight . And you know if tonight isn't a good night I can always reschedule."

Kendra blushed and replied "you know Vern I'm doing something right now i'll get back to you on it."

"Alright but you don't know what your missing out on." he said as he ran away.

Kendra blushed again and embarrassed said ," Sorry about that since he met me Vern has been going crazy tring to get me to go an a date with him."

"Well I don't blame him," Bracken replied laughing. They walked across the rest of the bridge in complete silence.

When they got to the other side They stopped. Kendra asked "So, whats the surprise?"

Bracken paused took a deep breath and replied, "My mother is going to let into her new Kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra stood , frozen. She was so stunned she could hardly talk. Then, stuttering replied, " But I m human. No humans get in there ever!"

"Well not ever," replied Bracken. "There have been a few humans in the old kingdom. Actually there have been exactly six."

"Who were they?" asked Kendra.

"The first 5 eternals went in to become the eternals..."

" And the sphinx went in to become an eternal as well" Kendra jumped in saying.

"Yes the sphinx was the other one. Now your the first going in four a tour instead of business," Bracken said with a laugh.

"A tour?" asked Kendra. "How will we even get into your mother's kingdom?"

"Through the shrine," replied Bracken. "You go to the shrine and say your name what your business is and if you have any guests. All in the ancient fairy language."

"Sounds easy enough," Kendra said nervously, " and what if the shrine doesn't have permission to let you in, the business your going to do isn't... well it isn't you know what I mean not for the good of people, or you don't speak in the ancient fairy tongue?"

" If your not worthy to step through the portal my moms shrine will take care of that." said Bracken surely. " Now time for the fun part, take my hand" Kendra took Bracken's hand, "Hold on tight and get ready for a wild ride."

Bracken touched the shrine whispered something in the ancient fairy tongue and off they went through a black hole into deep blackness. "Well I guess an old demon prison would look like this," thought Kendra.

Then there was a loud thump and Kendra's feet started to yell with pain. They had landed an solid stone!She looked around and saw a hundred fairies'! Then everyone around her bowed. At first she started looking for the Fairy Queen, shesoon remembered Bracken was the prince.

He started walking through the hall and to a place that looked like the throne room. He stopped and bowed. "Mother." he said softly

Kendra Bowed and said, "Your Highness."

the fairy queen nodded and replied "Bracken, Kendra, it is good to see you again. Bracken will give you a tour and then come back here so we can talk. You may go"

Kendra and Bracken left the throne room when they got out Kendra sarcastically said, "No business eh?"

"Mom said I could give you a tour maybe she figured now that your here she could use your help."

"Oh well lets get on with the tour" replied Kendra.

Kendra and Bracken finished the tour in 15 minutes then went back to the throne room.

"Bracken, Kendra you did the tour in record time." the Fairy Queen said with a chuckle.

"Yes your majesty," Kendra replied softly, "I wanted to know what business you needed me for."

" Ah I see. Bracken darling can you go fetch us a few refreshments I would like to speak to Kendra alone"

"Yes mom" Bracken replied.

"Now Kendra I need to ask a huge favor of you."

"Of course your majesty." replied Kendra nervously.

"You know we made a new demon prison. We actually liked the name Zzyxx so mush we decided to keep it and rename the new prison. We haven't come up with a name yet but that is the least of our worries. We need 5 eternals to entirely seal the demon prison. As of this moment we only have 1. I believe if they channel there energy right they can burst open the prison and they will discover that soon. Kendra, this is a huge favor and if you don't want to do it I entirely understand."

"Of course I'll do it!" Kendra said nervously.

" I want you to help me and Bracken find the last 4 eternals."


End file.
